Cuando los hijos pecan
by SakuritaTsukino
Summary: Cap. 6 Arriba... que tal!, Sakura recibio una invitación de Shaoran, besos apacionados, un gran paso, y una prohibisión... Summary horrible pero lean... está mejor...
1. A dos mil por hora

_**Cáp. 1**_

_**A dos mil por hora**_

Soy la chica más popular y hermosa de toda la preparatoria, vivo en una gran mansión con mi hermano mayor y mi madre, mi padre murió en un accidente automovilístico camino a una de sus excavaciones; él era el más famoso arqueólogo que jamás hallan visto. Mi madre es una modelo muy reconocida (por eso la mansión), Nadeshco Kinomoto, es una mujer joven, de hermosos cabellos rizados de color negro, sus ojos verdes tan cautivadores como dos esmeraldas y su cuerpo tan esbelto como siempre, todo lo necesario para su profesión.

Mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto, siempre peleamos pero sé que me quiere muchísimo, se marcho cuando yo tenia 11 años a Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina, bien podia estudiar aqui pero él dijo que como era una gran oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar.

Bueno esa es mi familia... a... y yo soy una chica normal de 16 años, de ojos tan verdes esmeralda como los de mi madre, cabello rubio castaño claro rizado en las puntas con unos reflejos rubios casi blancos por un experimento de mi mejor amiga, pero se me ven bien . Mi mejor amiga... Tomoyo Daidoji, también es mi prima, mi mamá es prima de la madre de Tommy, es una chica muy amable, de mi edad su cabello es tan hermoso como el de mamá y del mismo color y ojos amatista.

Bueno eso es todo de mi por el momento... que si tengo novio?... me temo que por los momentos no... aun espero a mi príncipe azul como quien dice… jejeje .

Sakura llegaras tarde! – oigo decir a mi mamá del otro lado de la puerta.

Si... bajo en dos segundos! – grite esto para luego tomar mi mochila color café y salgo corriendo ya que de verdad se me hacia tarde solo pase por la cocina como un huracán desayune lo mas rápido que puede y subí a el auto color blanco donde me llevaría el chofer.

Al llegar a la segundaria note que no habían comenzado las clases, cuando caí en la cuenta estaba segura que si le hubiese contado a Tomoyo me daría una de sus miraditas (¬¬) por mi despiste, había olvidado...

Que adelante el despertador y me levante mas temprano de lo normal para ayudar a Tomoyo con Literatura – dije entrando a la institución rápidamente, porque aunque me haya despertado mas temprano de lo normal, iba tarde.

Cuando bajé la velocidad al ver que estaba llegando a la biblioteca pude ver a la chica mas odiosa de toda la escuela hablando con un chico que no había visto antes pero si estaba con Sayuri Kamiya no seria una buena persona, '_Kamiya es la persona mas hipócrita que he conosido en mi vida'_ me saludaba sin saber que yo me había enterado muchas veces que estaba hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas.

Sakura pensé que no llegarías! – dijo una muy amable Tomoyo mientras me acercaba a la mesa donde nos sentaríamos.

Crees que dejaría a un amiga con problemas en una materia esperando? - conteste muy gentilmente y me dedique a explicarle lo que no entendía, terminamos muy rápido ya que Tomoyo es una persona que entiende rápido, es solo que para esa clase falto por un resfriado, salimos de la biblioteca para dirigirnos a nuestro salón.

Oye sabes con quien hablaba Kamiya? – pregunte muy curiosa, la verdad es que se me hacia raro no haberla visto con ese chico antes.

No lo se, yo tampoco lo había visto antes Sakura – contesto Tomoyo y seguimos caminado hablando de tonterías.

Solo por un momento... un momento me distraje y choque con alguien tan fuerte de frente que me iba a caer hacia atrás, digo iba por que esa persona me sujeto de la cintura para no caerme y cuando abrí los ojos me tope con una mirada chocolate o ámbar no lo se con exactitud, su mirada era tan profunda, esos ojos cautivarían a cualquier chica, con el solo hecho de mirarla la intimidaría, como en ese momento, sentía volverme gelatina entre sus brazos que me sostenían, era fuerte y a la vez tan delicado conmigo.

Lo siento no te vi, no se como pude no verte si hasta un ciego se deslumbraría con tu belleza – dijo el chico, en la misma pose, no se había movido de mi ni un milímetro, sus palabras me sacaron un notable sonrojo y yo seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, permanecí muda durante unos segundos mas disfrutando de su profunda mirada, hasta que reaccione.

Lo lamento, estaba distraída – solo dije mientras mis manos temblaban encontrándose entre su pecho y el mío por, donde se encontraba un corazón latiendo "A dos mil por hora", el tan solo me regalo una sonrisa… una HERMOSA sonrisa.

Es la mas viva realidad que hasta los Ángeles se despistan – dijo sujetándome fuerte para que no perdiera el equilibrio al colocarme en una mejor pose, sentía la delicadeza con la que me trataba como si de una muñequita de porcelana se tratase.

Gracias – susurre muy sonrojada por el tremendo espectáculo que había dado en frente de el salón de clases y no solo por eso, él es alguien diferente a otro chicos que han tratado de ligarse conmigo.

Es un placer hermosa dama – luego de haber dicho eso tomo mi mano y la beso tan delicada y dulcemente como a un flor, lo cual me dio calofríos e hizo que se me erizara la piel.

Quede atónita por uno minuto mientras el se marchaba, y sentía una sacudida muy leve, pero de pronto sentía como un terremoto y a Tomoyo llamándome.

Hija despierta que ya sonó el timbre! – decía Tomoyo mientras me halaba hacia el salón.

Por primera vez en mi vida no preste atención a la clase de la señorita Maki, estuve pensando toda la mañana en esos ojos achocolatados.

Cuando llego la hora del descanso, disimuladamente lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, y extrañamente me sentí triste, _'Como puedo sentirme triste de no ver a una persona que siquiera se su nombre?'_ no sabia ni su nombre, pero debo admitir que me tiene cabezona desde que lo vi por la mañana, es increíble como una persona entra en tu vida de un segundo a otro y ya no puedes sacártelo de la cabeza, y de tan solo pensar en sus palabras, en su mirada, en su toque tan sutil que me dio al tomar mi mano y besarla me produce una sensación extraña y mi corazón late a "A dos mil por hora" valga la redundancia, ese latir de mi corazón no lo había sentido ni al correr desesperadamente por ganar una carrera en el festival.

Cuando me di cuenta había pasado toda la clase pensando en "él", era el único nombre que le podría dar ya que no había siquiera preguntado su nombre. No se si había sido por mi despiste o solo por la impresión.

Salimos y Tomoyo se despidió de mi ya que sus guarda espaldas vinieron por ella, me despedí y seguí caminando, si bien tengo guarda espaldas pero a demás de que mi mamá confía mucho en mi no me gusta que me sobre proteja, aunque se que por allí en algún lado deben de estar escondidos vigilándome por si acaso algo pasa.

Seguía pensando lo extraña que puede ser la vida _'uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar'_ y justo en ese momento volví a chocar con alguien enfrente de una tienda llamada "The Destiny", y ese alguien tomo mi mano me halo hacia si y me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo.

Disculpe estaba distraída – dije sin siquiera abrir lo ojos para saber con quien había chocado.

Si es la única manera de encontrarme con un ángel, espero que te despistes mas a menudo – esa voz se me era conocida, era "él", se encontraba sosteniéndome de la misma manera que por la mañana cuando vi por primera vez esos ojos tan intensos que le arrebatarían el sueño a cualquier chica, y sentía como mi corazón saldría de mi pecho.

Esto... gracias... otra vez – respondí muy nerviosa, y tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Las gracias te doy yo por permitirme tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos – dijo tan galantemente como me cortejo esta mañana, pero en ese momento no permitiría que me dejara en el mismo lugar sin tan siquiera saber su nombre y hablar con "él".

'_Creo que en este momento me debería de servir las cosa que e aprendido de Tomoyo' _- Has de decirle así a todas las mujeres ¿no? – Dije yo cambiando mi mirada soñadora por una mas picara, si algo e aprendido de Tommy es a nunca dejar que un hombre me intimide.

No... solo a ti te diría esas cosas – dijo mostrando una sonrisa seductora, mientras me enderezaba – quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Seguro... y podrías decirme tu nombre para por lo menos saber con quien estoy hablando... no? – dije sin cambiar mi semblante pícaro para no dejarme al descubierto.

Es un placer hablar con una mujer tan dulce... mi nombre es Li Shaoran – dijo tomando mi mano y depositando en ella un beso como en esta mañana, y no pude evitar el hecho de sonrojarme pero inmediatamente retome mi compostura y me presente.

Yo soy Kinomoto... Sakura Kinomoto, es un placer Li! – dije extendiendo mi mano en señal de saludo él la acepto.

El placer es todo mío Sakura... puedo llamarte Sakura verdad? Porque me encantaría que tu me dijeras Shaoran! – dijo con su típica sonrisa conquistadora.

Claro – dije y empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa, después de todo se había ofrecido a acompañarme.

Mientras caminábamos yo solo podia verlo de reojo y con solo verlo mi corazon no dejaba de latir "A dos mil por hora" y él aveces se daba cuenta de mis miradas furtivas, asi que tan solo me sonreia como todo un casanova.

**- - - - - - - - - Continuará**

Bueno si les gusto este primer capitulo de mi tercera historia, me dejan reviews y trato de publicar pronto el capitulo 2.


	2. Surprise

En este capitulo ya Sakura no narra su historia, todo es en tercera persona… ok?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Me dedique a perderte**

**Por**

**Sakurita Tsukino**

**_Cap. 2 Surprise_**

Ahhhh (Suspiro) Mamá pero es que es tan… tan… no se… especial, caballeroso, único… ahhhhh (suspiro) – Sakura se encontraba hablando con su mamá, estaba sentada en un sofá muy elegante, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de Jean azul bota ancha a la cadera, una medias blancas ya que tenia los pies sobre el sofá y dejó las pantuflas en el suelo, llevaba una camisa de tiros algo gruesos que quedaba bien ajustada a sus pechos (podría decirse que el material era de licra) y llegaba tres dedos por debajo de sus pechos, tenia abrazado un cojín.

Jajajaja… ya cálmate hija y mejor cuéntame que te tiene así, se que es un chico – contesto con picardía en su voz – pero tubo que haber hecho algo muy especial para tenerte tan soñadora…

Pues veras… - Sakura se dispuso contarle a su mamá los encuentros que tuvo con el joven que la a mantenido suspirando lo que resta de la tarde, cualquiera que las viera diría que son hermanas, ya que la confianza que se tienen ellas dos no se veía a menudo entre madre he hija.

Sakura intentaba dormir, pero no podía solo recordaba a ese chico hablándole como si ya fueran muy amigos.

_**Después de seguir mirándolo de reojo, tuvo el valor de establecer una conversación, ya que el silencio se hacia cada vez mas torturador.**_

_**Entonces…te mudaste aquí porque tu mamá tiene negocios en Japón? – pregunto Sakura muy emocionada e interesada.**_

_**Si…en realidad soy de China -. Contesto Shaoran con su linda sonrisa, aunque a veces podía ser muy serio, cuando se lo proponía.**_

**_Ahh… ya veo! Y siempre estas viajando? __- Sakura sentía que estaba preguntando mucho pero no quería dejar de escuchar su voz._**

_**Si, pero no me gusta mucho, es difícil siempre estar cambiando de escuela… y tu? Por lo que escuche en mi salón tu madre es modelo y siempre esta haciendo giras por todo el mundo – dijo Shaoran tratando de parecer interesado ya que no le llama mucho la atención eso de ser modelo, es agobiante, para él los o las modelos venden su cuerpo y eso es demás de superficial.**_

**_Si… mi mamá hace muchas giras pero, yo no voy, me quedo con la prima de mi mamá, ya que no dejaría a mi prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo – dijo muy feliz de esa decisión de siempre aunque su mamá le dice que no se tardarán mucho pero, ella y Tomoyo tienen lazos muy fuertes y se han hecho varias promesas – Tomoyo y yo nos hemos hecho varias promesas y siempre las cumplimos._**

**_Vaya son muy amigas no? Y como que promesas se han hecho? – Shaoran se sintió sorprendido ya que ninguno de los amigos que él había tenido era capas de cumplir algo que le prometiera o de quedarse a vivir en un lugar solo por el rechazando cualquier viaje a lugares exóticos._**

_**Pues… yo le hice prometer a ella que nunca tendría un novio sin que yo lo juzgara primero, ella me hizo prometer que jamás me cortaría el cabello, prometimos juntas que siempre pasaríamos vacaciones y las navidades juntas, que si yo tenia que viajar ella se iría conmigo y viceversa – Dijo muy contenta Sakura de haber hacho esas promesas – y pienso que todavía hay muchas promesas mas por hacer.**_

_**Ya veo… - Shaoran no había visto ni oído lazos de amistad tan fuertes y dijo tratando de ocultar esa tristeza que se veía claramente en sus ojos – yo nunca he tenido un amigo o una amiga así**_

**_Bueno… que te parece si yo soy tu mejor amiga? __- pregunto Sakura con toda la mejor intención del mundo sorprendiendo al chico de ojos chocolate y dándole una felicidad inmensa._**

**_Bueno esta bien… __- Shaoran se sintió contento por que fue ella la que le dijo eso, nadie se había ofrecido con tanta sinceridad antes a ser su amiga si no era para ligar con el que se acercaban._**

**_Bueno, ya llegamos a mi casa, gracias por acompañarme shaoran! – Sakura comenzaba a empujar el portón de la entrada cuando sintió que el la tomaba de la mano, trayéndole alegría y sorpresa a su corazón que latía tan fuerte como podía._**

_**Ya que eres mi mejor amiga, y aunque este un año mas adelante que tu, mi primera promesa será que pasare todas las horas del descanso contigo… - Dijo Shaoran con una tierna y dulce sonrisa soltando su mano tan delicada mente que parecía que estuviese acariciándola.**_

_**A Sakura le pareció un tanto extraño, pero sonrió de forma dulce e ingenua y asintió con su rostro.**_

_**Hasta mañana preciosa… - Shaoran se dio la vuelta sin sorprenderlo antes la forma en que ella se despidió de el, dándole paz y felicidad a su corazón.**_

**_Hasta mañana Shao! – le había puesto un sobrenombre muy… como decirlo sin sonar cursi!... tierno._**

Recordando ese maravillosos día pudo dormir en paz…

Buenos días! – dijo Sakura entrando al comedor con una sonrisa de 200 batíos…

Valla pero que sonriente estas hoy, y además te despertaste temprano… eso si es aun mas extraño, tendrá eso que ver con cierto chico de ojos chocolates! – hablo su mamá de forma cómplice y picara.

MAMÁ! Prometiste no molestarme con eso!... además sabes que él esta un grado más arriba que yo, es decir, esta en la prepa y yo todavía en segundaria……. Pero aun así….. NO DEJA DE ALEGRARME! – dijo Sakura mas animada de lo normal – bueno ya me voy!

Espera le dire a Hiro que te llebe! – dijo Nadeshco, refiriense al chofer.

No… esta bien mamá es un día hermoso, voy a caminar…! – Sakura tomo su almuerzo y casi salia del comedor sin antes recibir una muestra de preocupación de parte de su madre.

Te mucho cuidado! – Grito la viuda Kinomoto viendo salir a su hija convertida en toda una señorita por la puerta.

Sakura se puso sus zapatos mientras tarareaba una canción de su grupo favorito, al salir se llevo la sorpresa mas grande de su vida, frente a la verja se encontraba un deportivo convertible negro y recostado de el se encontraba…

**Continuará…..**

**Que tal eh?... quieren saber quien era? Pues… háganme saber cuanto les interesa esta historia… con que mas que sus reviews.**


	3. No se si es amor

En este capitulo ya Sakura no narra su historia, todo es en tercera persona… ok?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Me dedique a perderte**

**Por**

**Sakurita Tsukino**

_**Cap. 3**_

**_No se si es amor_**

No podia creer la persona que estaba parada frente a su casa, recostado de manera tan sensual de un hermoso caro, un deportivo convertible negro, que reflejaba la posición economica a la cual pertenecia el chico castaño cruzado de brazos y vestido con unos jean's una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra manga larga y unos lentes oscuros.

'_No puede ser… no puede ser… es…' –_ Sakura aun no asimilaba ni daba credito a lo que sus ojos veian y su corazon le dictaba. Mientras el chico se quitaba los lentes oscuros y sonreia solo para ella su corazon latia mas y mas fuerte – _'despues de tanto tiempo… a regresado…' – _Sakura comenzo a recuperarse del shock y su hermosos ojos color jade se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas.

Hay nana… es increíble lo rapido que a cresido Sakurita, icreible hace tan solo… - La hermosa modelo Kinomoto no pudo continuar porque fu interrumpida por la sorpresa que la invadio al escuchar un grito proveniente de fuera, cerca de la puerta por la cual habia salido su hija hace aproximadamente 1 minuto y medio.

La nana y ella salieron alteradas por la puerta principal la dueña de la casa tubo la misma reacción que su hija, sus lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas y solo tapo su boca y salio corriendo, todo sucedió tan rapido... lagrimas, la sorpresa.

Touya! - Tanto tiempo sin ver a su unico hijo varon, a su primogenito, solo corrio a abrazarlo, se veia un hermoso cuadro familiar, lo lamentable era que su padre no estaba alli para precensiar todo lo que su hijo varon habia logrado; convertirse en medio, un excelente medico, estudiado en la mejor universidad del mundo.

Tanto tiempo din verte mi niño! - Fue ahora la nana la que se dirigio a abrazarlo y ahogarlo de besos.

Si, yo ya no veia la hora de llegar acasa, cuando el avion aterrisaba... - no pudo con tinuar porque el grito de su hermana los dejo a todos sordos.

Ahora que sucede mounstro! - pregunto su hermano con la intencion de hacerla enfadar como cuando eran pequeños pero esta vez no lo logro, era mas importante lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Es que llegare tarde a clases! - exclamo, comenzando a correr, pero se dio cuenta que no se movia ni un centimetro- eh! que pasa?

No se habia percatado que su hermano la tenia sujeta del brazo.

ven, yo te llevo - Dijo su hermano soltandola,subieron al auto despues de despedirse de su madre - Regreso al rato madre!

Ya en la escuela...

Hola! no eres tu la amiga de Sakura? - se le habia asercado un chico bien parecido, pero ella no lo reconocia.

_"Quien sera? y porque habla de Saku tan familiarmente" -_ pensaba ella para sus adentros - si yo soy, que se te ofrece? - pero no podia evitar ser tan amable como siempre, asi era Tomoyo Daidoji

Pues... verás ella me dijo que hoy nos veriamos aqui, antes de entrar a clases, y no ha llegado pense que sabrias donde esta! - le dijo muy educadamente Shaoran Li, siempre le habia costado dejar ese tono de elegancia que le inculcaron desde chico

Oh...! esta por llegar, ella siempre llega tarde o justo a tiempo a clases, pero puedes esperarla conmigo - dijo ella sin dejar esa sonrisa amable.

Esta bien! - se coloco al lado de ella con su cara seria y en silencio.

En el auto de Touya...

Touya ve mas despacio! no podemos matar... - Sakura por primera vez en su vida se habia puesto un sinturon de seguridad y su corazon en cualquier momento dejaria de palpitar si su hermano segui manejando de ese modo.

Tranquila no voy tan rapido, y ya vamos a llegar, dijiste que ibas tarde.! - Touya iba de los mas normal, en Estados unidos lo hacia a diario asi que estaba mas que acostumbrado.

Lo se pero a este paso voy a conocer el cielo antes de tiempo. - Cunado se habia dado cuenta ya estaban estacionados frente a los portones del colegio.

Lo vez ya llegamos! - Touya se bajo a abrirle la puerta a su hermanita, mientras ella trataba de recuperarse del susto - que no vas a bajar hoy - tenia un minuto parado a su lado sosteniendo la puerta abierta

Hoe!... si! - ella bajo y se le quedo biendo a su hermano tiernamente - _"que alegria tenerlo serca de nuevo... lo extrañaba tanto"_ - claro que nunca lo admitiria delante de su hermano.

Que!... tengo algo en la cara? - pregunto él con descncierto por la extraña mirada de su hermana (Hombres! nunca entineden nada)

Ella solo hiso un movimiento negativo con su cabeza y se aserco a abrazarlo con todo el afecto que una hermana puede tenera haci un hermano.

Nada... solo que no me habia dado cuenta de lo guapo que te habias vuelto, si no fueras mi hermano... ni te imaginas... - le dijo al oido mientras lo abrazaba, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego se separo de el con una sonrisa picarapara ver si habia resulatdo su plan, y efectivamenta alli estaba un Touya sonrojadisimo, desde pequeño los cumplidos como ese lo asoran demasiado aun viniendo de su hermana, su nana o hasta de su madre, pero con ella solo se quedaba estatico y rojo como tomate, sin poder procesar ni el mas facil de los pensamientos- Bye...

Touya desperto de su trance sintiendo lo mismo que desde pequeño sentia en su estomago cada vez que su hermana se mostraba tan carñosa con él - _"Esto no puede ser Touya... recuerda que es tu hermana"_ - toda la vida se habia recriminado eso, aun estando lejos, penso que seria bueno alejarse un poco para poder desifrar si era mucho cariño lo que sentia hacia su hermana o estaba... 'Enamorado' de ella...pero - "_Esos sentimientos no pueden existir entre hermanos" - _era lo que se repetia mentalemte, para no hacerse mas daño... aun recuerda el dia que partio a Estados Unidos, le dolio tanto verla llorar asi, pero tenia que alejarse si no no estaba seguro de seguir ocultando esos sentimientos raros hacia su "Hermana menor"

_Hermano por que te vas? pudiste haber estudiado aqui! - le decia su hermana Sakura llorando desconsoladamente en sus brazos._

_Pero es una gran oportunidad para mi alla en Estados Unidos princesa - Asi la llamaba él cuando estaba triste, eso la haci sonreir - "No puedo decirte que me alejo porque creo que me enamore de mi hermana menor"_

_La nana y su madre veian muy tristes la escena de lejos, les partia el alma ver llorar de esa manera a la alegre Sakura._

_Esta bien lo entiendo, esperrare que regreses, te quiero mucho hermano - dijo aun en sus brazos, no queria verlo partir, pero no podia ir en contra de sus decisiones._

_Yo tambien princesita, yo tambien - Dijo a su oido para que ella lo escuchara y para si mismo - "Y espero por mi bien y por el tuyo... que solo sea querer" - y sin mas que decir la solo delicadamente y abordo su avion_

_Donde solo podia pensar en una cosa... - "Sera esto amor?"_

Shaoran habia visto la escena con muy mala cara y ni él mismo sabia porque.

Hola Tommy! - Saludo muy alegre a su mejor amiga y se percato que habia una persona mas que por estar sumuda en sus pensamientos no la escucho saludarlo

SHAORAN LI TE ESTOY HABLANDO! - grito para hacer reaccionar al castaño

Eh! - solo puedo atinar a decir eso.

Hay... y despues dicen que yo soy la despistada, te decia que como estas? -

Bien gracias! quiero preguntarte algo... - no pudo continuar porque el timbre habia sonado y ellos estabaen clases separadas - Bueno sera despues porque llegaremos tarde a clases, se giro y comenso a caminar aprisa, era muy buen estudiante y no queria aruinar sus notas con retardos

Sakura se quedo absorta en sus pensamientos cuando Tomoyo la tomo de la mano y practicamente la arrastro hacia el edificio - Vamos Saku... queno escuchaste a Li? llegaremos tarde...


	4. Una invitación

**_Cuando los hijos pecan_**

**_por_**

**_Sakurita Tsikino_**

**_Cap.4_**

**_Sonrisas seductoras_**

"Es increible lo mucho que insisten nuestros padres en que estudiemos para ser alguien en la vida y nosotros tan solo nos dedicamos a pensar en pajaritos preñados durante clases, y luego de un par de años nos convertimos en excelentes doctores, maestros, abogados; y que hay de los actores, modelos, gente de farandula que no estudia para eso, es el don natural lo que los ayuda a surgir..." - esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura Kinomoto mientras miraba por la ventana del lujoso salón de clases, siempre se sentaba hasta atrás para poder perderse en sus pensamientos y divisar desde alli la vida despreocupada de los pajaros y los cantos sileciosos de las flores en los arboles de cerezo.

Señorita Kinomoto... podria determinar la raiz cuadrada de 144 para introducirla a la ecuación y sacar el logaritmo - El profesor de matematicas siempre la tenia agarrada con ella.

"Que no se sabe otro nombre este señor" - Sakura se levanto tranquilamente de su asciento hacia el pisarron, no era mala en ninguna materia, siempre iba excelente, el problema es que no le gustaba la materia, lo bueno es que apesar de siempre perderse en su mundo una parte de ella siempre estaba atenta, como atendiento su mundo y la clase al mismo tiempo, resolvio la ecuación y regreso a su puesto.

No se como lo haces! - Le comento su mejor amiga en voz baja.

Hacer que? - Comento Sakura extrañada por el comentario de su amiga.

Perderte en tu mundo, y regresar cuando el profesor te llama... yo tengo que estar siempre atenta porque sino, repruebo - Sakura le sonrio de manera tranquila, su amiga siempre alagandola.

RIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN...

Habia sonado el timbre y las personas poco civilisadas salian corriendo como animales, mientas ellas guardaban sus utiles tranquilamente para salir al primer descanso.

Sakura puedo hablarte un momento? - Era Shaoran, habia salido lo mas rapido que pudo del salón para hablar con ella, estaba super serio, señalo la puerta por la que habia entrado indicandole que queria hablar con ella fuera del salon.

Claro!... Nos vemos ahora Tommy - Dijo saliendo con él sin dejar su habitual sonrisa.

Seguro! - Respondio Tomoyo con una mirada picara - "Increible que este celoso del hermano de Saku... Pero no es para menos, la forma en que se tratan siempre a parecido de algo mas que hermanos, y la verdad es que el hermanito de Sakura esta tan... Rayos Tomoyo que estas pensando, es el hermano de tu mejor amiga no puedes violar de esa manera el codigo de las chicas_... Pero si que esta bueno verdad_... callate no digas eso!" - Tomoyo salio del salón hacia los baños discutiendo con su consiencia.

Y... de que querias hablarme! - Ella estaba detras de él, que se encontraba mirando un arbol de cerezos como si fuera los mas importante del mundo.

Shaoran se giro sin dejar de estar tan serio como habia entrado al salón para pedirle que hablaran, se dio vuelta y dijo...

Sakura, se que no tengo porque preguntarlo asi pero no se me ocurre otra forma de hacerlo... ¿El chico que te vino a dejar a la escuela esta mañana es tu novio? - Pregunto lo mas rapido que pudo tratando de alejar su nerviosismo, pero sus facciones estaban duras, lo mas insolito, lo que no se espraba, era lo que sucedio 5 segundos despues de haber preguntado

Sakura habia estallado en risas, llevava por lo menos 10 segundos riendose y ya no aguantaba el dolor de estomago que le producia reirse tanto.

Hay perdoname! - Dijo secando unas lagrimas que habian escapado por tanto reir - Tenia tiempo que no reia de esta manrea!

Y bien?... Dije algo gracioso! - Shaoran estaba confundido, solo habia hecho una simple pregunta, y ella habia reaccionado como si estubiara citando un espectaculo de los "Hermanos Casca".

No, es solo que no me esperaba ese tipo de pregunta... la respuesta es no! solo era mi hermano - Dijo tratando de aguntar seguir riendo - Por que pensaste eso?

Es... solo que... Bah! olvidalo! -Volteo para ocultarcierto sonrojo en las mejillas por la pena - "Solo era su hermano, Shaoran cabeza hueca, su H-E-R-M-A-N-O y tú celoso de... aguarda yo no estaba celoso, solo queria saber!... _si claro y Maiquel Jackson es balnco de nacimiento... _mira condenada conciencia te voy a..."

OK... lo que digas, sabes! este fin habra una fiesta en casa de un amigo, es su cumpleaños y queria saber si quieres ir con Tomoyo y conmigo - La sonrisa de Sakura era muy sinsera y de verdad se estaba ganado poco a poco su corazon asi que su sonrojo aumento.

Clavo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon dejando ver lo rebelde que era al llevar puesto de esa manera el uniforme de la escuela, su pantalon negro estaba impecable y bien planchado, la camisa blanca estaba por fuera y los primeros botones abiertos, la corbata rojo vino la llevaba al cuello de él y no al de la camisa, y su saco negro normal.

Si... supongo que si - Dijo volteado para no dejar ver su sonrrojo y con voz algo desinterezada para ocultar la emosión.

Que bien! Tommy y yo pasamos por ti! me das tu dirección? - Sakura estaba muy emosionada, el chico era muy lindo y si seguian siendo amigos pronto serian algo mas, si el destino se los permitia.

Te parece si tu amiga se llega a tu casa y yo paso por ustedes, ya se donde vives! - Le dedico una sonrisa llena de encanto y seducción.

Cla-claro! - Sakura quedo impactada y casi se le traba la lengua al hablar - Entonces, el viernes a las 8:00 en mi casa

RIIIIIINNNNNN

Creo que ya es hora de entrar... - Shaoran cmoenso a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos, lo que le daba ese toque de niño rebelde que atodas las chicas fascina, pero Sakura no se quedaba atras, todos los chicos del cole estaban conladitos por ella, era la capitana del equipo de Porristas y una excelente gimnasta.

Apesar de ser una chica muy aplicada su aspecto la hacia ver como una chica que se preocupa solo por su fisico, su cabello bien peinado, castaño oscuro con sus relejos dorados, usaba delineador negro par resaltar el verde de sus ojos, su labios con un lipstic rosa que con un beso capturaria a cualquiera, su corbata tambien la llevaba al cuello su camisa blanca estaba en un nudo mostrando asi todo su abdomen plano, su falda tableada que era estilo minifalda de color amarillo (pero no un amarillo chillon) con rallas negras horizontales y verticales haceindo cuadros, usaba unas medias hasta las rodillas y uno zapatos negros de tacon.

Se quedo alli parada unos segundos viendo ancha espalda de Sharona Li, admirandolo en silencio, y luego camino con su andar coqueto hacia el edificio, escuchando a muchos chicos chiflarle pero para ella solo existia **_"él"._**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

La semana se habia ido volando, era viernes, ese día solo tenian la primera hora de clases, y a sus casas, solo que ella tenia planes para ir con Tomoyo al centro comercial para comprar la ropa que usarian ese día para la fiesta de Liam Hariyama, y por su puesto el regalo del mismo.

El chico era fanatico de la fotografia y asi mismo coleccionista de camaras, todas las que habian creado desde el principio de los tiempos, solo que habia una en especial que no tenia y era la primera camara fotografica, habian solo cinco replicas originales, y por las influencias que un dia llego a tener su padre y las que ahora tenia su madre logro conseguir una, asi mismo tambien no fue dificil haberle pedido anteriormentea su madre que le consiguiera una cita y un autografo de uno de los mas famosos fotografos que existen, es decir, el que fotografiaba a su madre para sus portadas de revista, para este _humilde_ regalo que le iba a hacer a su compañero tubo que darle algo a cambio al fotografo de su madre, todo un día de modelar para él.

Creo que este estara bien... es lindo no? - Sakura salio del probaror con un _jean_ a la cadera azul muy oscuro, bien lindo con un estampado de flores fuxia en su pierna izquierda, una blusa de una sola manga color _beage_ y unas botas con tacon de aguja color _beage_.

No termina de convencerme! - Dice Tomoyo observandola de frente con ojo critico - Es muy bonito pero no lo suficientemente sexy, debes conseguir algo con lo que puedas decir; "Hey mirenme soy una chica virgen pero no moja", algo con lo que puedas opacar a las demas, con lo que seas capas de respirar, posiblemente doblarte y lo mas importante...

Tiene que ser rosado! - Repitio Sakura junto a ella rolando los ojos en plan de fastidio regresando al probador para despojarse de la ropa.

Como supiste que diria que tenia que ser rosado? - Pregunto Tommy sorprendida.

Cada vez que salgo a comprar contigo salgo con bolsas de ropa rosadas, todas rosadas, esto no es rosado, pero es lindo asi que lo llevare - Salio del probador mas o menos despues de 8 minutos directo al cajero con tres mudas de ropa, que gracias a su creador no eran rosadas.

Lo se Sakura pero es que no quieres usar lo que te diseñe, se hace tarde y el rosado es el color que mejor te queda, quieres verte linda para Li si o no? - Tomoyo acudio a su unica arma decente, el coqueteo que su amiga Sakura llevaria a cabo.

Sakura solo suspiro con desden solo para ocultar su sonrrojo y asintio levemente.

Entonces, iremos a otra tienda o usaras mi diseño?... Fijate que son las 6 y Li nos pasará buscando a las 8 - Tomoyo miro su reloj y en su mente solo podia maquinar la cara de Li al ver a Sakura como toda una modelo.

Esta bien Tomoyo, usare tu diseño - Dijo Sakura suspirando al rendirse a usar el diseño de Tomoyo.

YUPI! Vamos o se nos hara tarde - Tomo a Sakura del brazo arrastrandola hacia el estacionamiento donde las esperaba el chofer.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Lo ves te dije que te verias divina! - Tomoyo observaba a Sakura viendose en el espejo de cuerpo completo no muy satisfecha por mostrar tanto.

Llevaba unas botas de tacon de aguja rosadas cuatro dedos debajo de la rodilla, una falda de tablones blanca que cubria solo lo necesario (N.A.: A quien engaño! era una mini falda!), un top que solo cubria sus senos, de un rosado intenso y unas rayas horisontales en un tono verde muy lindo que convinava a su atuendo y resaltaba sus ojos, en su braso derecho llevaba una cinta tambien rosada que comenzaba en una especie de tejido ocho dedos debajo de su hombro y terminaba en su muñeca con un pequeño lazo dejando un poco mas de cinta libre sin tejer, su maquillaje era muy natural, un poco de Listip rosa, delineador negro para resaltar el verde de sus ojos, sombra rosada y en el pecho escarcha, el cabello lo llebaba suelto con u retiro por el medio y la puntas algo risadas.

Sakura solo se miraba al espejo asombrada - "La verdad si me veo muy bien"

De acuerdo Vamonos! - Tomoyo se levanto muy orgullosa del trabajo que habia hecho con Sakura, mostrando su atuendo, que consistia en un pantalón de cuero marrón oscuro con unas sandalias negras algo bajas ya que no soportaba los tacones, la blusa era negra, solo se sujetaba del cuello y se abotonaba delante, ella solo cerro los botones que cubririan su busto y dejo los demas abiertos para mostrar el pircing con un topacio como piedra, Solo pinto sus labios levemente, delinio dus ojos y su cabello lo sujeto en una coleta alta dejando escapar unos flequillos para darse un toque encantador.

Aguarda Tommy, estas segura que no puedo usar un pantalón con esto - Al parecer aun no la convencia ir vestida tan... Sexy!

En ese momento sono la bocina de un auto estacionandose frente de la Mansión Kinomoto.

Lo siento, no hay tiempo! - Tomoyo se asomo por la ventana confirmando que era Li el que habia venido por ellas.

Bajaron lo mas rapido que pudiero para no hacer esperar, logicamente Sakura no bajó tan rapido la falda se levantaba mucho con solo levantar la pierna 5 cm; y efectivamente alli estaba un apuesto Li recostado de un convertible negro, con una pantalon negro y una chaqueta que hacia juego, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y zapatos negros, si olvidar su cabello algo alborotado dandole el toque rebelde que lo caracterisaba.

Y alli estaban los dos viendose fijamente, Tomoyo solo se acerco al oido de Sakura para susurrarle...

_Aprovecha esta noche Sakura, sientete atrevida y conquistalo_ - Para no leventar sospechas ambas caminaron hacia el chico pero lo unico diferente era que Sakura llevaba una sonrisa que no habia mostrado nunca a nadie, un sonrisa de seducción, Tomoyo solo dijo un "Hola Li" y subio al haciento tracero, Sakura se detubo frente a él con la intención de solo decir "Hola" pero ocurrio lo mas inesperado, él se inclino hacia ella con una sonrisa encantadoramente seductora, la beso muy cerca de los labios y le susurro cerca del oido causando muchas sensaciones en ella...

_Te ves hermosa -_Asi mismo rodeo el auto y le abrio la perta del copiloto a una asombrada Sakura.

Desde una de las ventanas de la gran mansión un silueta se dibujaba viendo la escena con una enorme furia.

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

**N.A.: que tal? les gusto? si les gusto dejen Reviews y les subo el cap. 5**


	5. Todo el año

**_Cuando los hijos pecan_**

**_por_**

**_Sakurita Tsikino_**

**_Cap. 5_**

**_Todo el año_**

La fiesta se estaba desarrollando de maravilla, la misma era en una discoteca muy reconocida en toda la zona, cuando Sakura le dio su regalo al "Chico del cumpleaños" se emociono tanto al abrirlo que se abrazo a ella fuertemente, tanto que cualquiera que los alla visto hubiera asegurado que eran un novio y una novia viendose despues de mucho tiempo; logicamente hubo alguien que se enojo _un poco _al ver la escena.

Sakura quieres bailar? - Shaoran le pidio esta a Sakua despues de entregar su regalo ya que habia visto la intencion de unos cuantos asi que se propuso acaparar a Sakura toda la fista si era preciso para que nadie se le acercara o por lo menos los invitados masculinos.

Seguro... ahora vengo Tommy - Sakura se disculpo con sus amigas precentes alli y se alejo a la pista de baile junto a Li.

La musica era movida y muy buena, Sakura le enseñaba a Shaoran todo lo que sabia, sus movimientos mas sensuales, cuando sus pieles se rosaban se podia sentrir el calor que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando, todo termino cuando colocaron una canción lenta y Sakura hizo el ademan de irse pero Shaoran la sujeto por el brazo y la acerco todo lo que podia a su cuerpo, para sentirla cerca.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y sentian la respiración del otro, ella tenia sus brazos al rededor de su cuello y el sujetaba su cintura como si fuese agua y se le fuera a escurrir entre los dedos, ya no sabian cuanto tiempo llevaban bailando pero no les importaba, sus frentes estaban apoyadas en la del otro y solo existian ellos dos.

Sabes... nunca pense estar asi con un chico... generalmente no les doy la oportunidad de que me inviten a bailar, pero tú... eres diferente... eres... - Sakura callo porque uno de los dedos de Shaoran se poso en sus labios, él, con su pulgar detubo su hablar y ahora se encontraba acariciandolos haciendo subir la temperatura en el cuerpo de Sakura.

Hablas mucho... - Dijo él viendola a los ojos sin despegar la frente de la de ella y de vez en cunado viendo sus labios, se despego de ella sin soltar su cintura y ella lo sujeto de sus brazos, mientras su mirada le suplicaba que no la dejará asi, él solo sonrio como solo él sabia acerlo y se acerco a susurrar en su oido - Vamos afuera.

Él se separo, la tomo de la mano y se alejo con ella por la puerta principal, ella solo lo seguia algo confusa, al llegar afuerra el se volteo, delicadamente tomo las manos de Sakura las poso alrededor de su cuello y fue deslizando las de él muy delicadamente por sus brazos rosando su piel desnuda paso por sus hombros y bajo por sus costados, rosando por segundos sus pechos por los lados, posando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

Desde que te vi, desde que tropesamos aquella vez en los pasillos y por primera vez te toque e deceado besarte, deborar esos finos y rosados labios - Shaoran lo dijo tan dulcemente que todo parecia un sueño, ella se sorprendio de que él lo dijera y se sorprendio mas de lo que pidio despues - Puedo besarte Sakura?

Lo que le sorprendio no fue que quisiera de verdad besarla sino que lo pidiera, ningun chico pedia un beso, simplemente lo daban y ya, no es que haya besado muchos chicos antes, es más no habia besado ningun chico antes pero lo logico era que te besarab y ya asi lo habia visto en las peliculas, y alli en estado de Shock recordo las palabras de su mejor amiga **_esta noche Sakura, sientete atrevida y conquistalo. _**Entonces sonrio seductoramente y dijo...

Los besos no se piden... se dan - Y con esa afirmación Shaoran sonrio mas ampliamente y se acerco a Sakura robandole su primer beso, un beso tierno, no habian profundizado el beso aun, solo era un encuentro de labios, cuando ambos sintieron la necesidad de más, al mismo tiempo sus mentes y corazones se coordinaron para ordenarle a sus bocas abrir mas para que sus lenguas dansaran y disfrutaran del placer que hace sentir tan solo un beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shaoran las dejo en casa a las 5:30 am no sin antes darle una mirada picara a Sakura, Tomoyo se quedaria a dormir allí.

Cuantamelo TODO! Porque no creo que el haber desaparecido de la fiesta por 45 era para decirme que solo hablaron... - Toyo estaba super emocionada ya que su amiga se mercia tener un chico a su lado que la quisiera y si era posible que llegara a amarla.

Pues... si y... no. verás, si hablamos pero también... me beso! - Sakura dijo esto super emocionada y ademas super rojisima.

Wa! QUE EMOCIÓN! - Grito muy emocionada la amatista

Shhhh...! despertaras a mamá y a Touya! - Sakura procedio a contarle a su amiga con "lujos y detalles" ademas también lo que sintio, lo que no sabian estas dos "paranderas" era que del otro lado de la puerta un chico también escuchaba atentamente con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tomoyo y Sakura aun siguen dormidas no? - Preguntó la señora Kinomoto a su primogenito cuando se encontraban almorzando.

Si, llegaron a eso de las 5 de la madrugada - Respondio este muy serio sorviendo un poco de jugo de naranja.

Ya veo - Tomo la servilleta y limpio sus labios en señal de que habia terminado con la comida - Que bueno que la pequeña Sakura pueda salir a divertirse.

Por si no te hasdado cuenta mamá... ya no es tan pequeña - Touya también culmino su almuerzo e hizo la señal de costumbre para que la servidumbre retirará el plato

Tienes razón, si no consigues novia rapido podría jurar que, voy a tener yerno antes que una yerna y en menos de lo que canta un gallo voy a ser abuela - La hermosa modelo Kinomoto se sobresalto al ver como su hijo se levantó estrepitosamente de la mesa y lanso la servilleta sobre esta dandole a un vaso que calló y rodo directo al piso estrellandose en este partiendose al instante.

Lo siento madre, pero... se me hace tarde para llegar al hospital - Touya se retiro, estaba molesto y su madre lo sabia, generalmente se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla con su acostumbrado _"nos vemos mamá, y me despides del mounstuo"_ y ella sabia por que se encontraba molesto... por la misma razón que acordaron que estudiaria fuera.

_Sigue sintiendo lo mismo por Sakura _- Nadesko estaba aflijida, su amor de madre la haci preocuparse por ambos - _esto no debia ser así_

Buenos días mamá - Saludo una alegre Sakura entrando al comedor aun en pijama

Querras decir... buenas tardes, son pasadas las 3 pequeña - Dijo tratando de disipar su preocupación y tristeza viendo como Tomoyo y Sakura se avergonzaban de haberse levantado tan tarde

Lo sentimos... es que.. - Comenzó a disculparce Tomoyo, que era la mas avergonzada ya que su costumbre es levantarse tempranop siempre, ya que su padre antes de morir siempre decia _" Es de bagos despertar depues de las 7"_

No te preocupes pequeña Tommy... estaban cansadas, ademas es sabado, dale un abrazo a tu tia... ven... - Nadesko se levanto de la silla donde antes recidia para abrir los brazos en señal de aceptación, cuando la recibió, dijo: - Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Luego ambas desayunaron muy entretenidas contando de la fiesta, Nadesko preguntandole a Tomoyo sobre su madre ya que tenia tiempo sin ver a su mejor amiga (_**N.A.:** aqui la madre de Sakura y de Tomoyo no tienen lazos familiares son mejores amigas pero Tomoyo le dice tia a Nadesko porque asi la criaron, como si fuese su tia.. no les ha pasado asi, yo tengo unos cuantos tios que... BAH! olvidenlo estoy aburiendolos no? mejor sigamos_) y claro Sakura le contó a su madre sobre el beso ya que era como una de su mejorres amigas.

Tomoyo regresó a su casa ya que su madre la llamó, durante ese día Shaoran llamó a Saku a su movil para decirle que tendria que hacer unas cosas asi que no podria verla durante lo que quedaba de fin de semana.

_#Pero Shao yo...# _- Sakura intentaba convencerlo de no hacer lo que sea que fuera a hacer pero...

_#Lo lamento linda pero de verdad tengo que hacer esto... nos vemos este lunes en la escuela de acuerdo?#_ - Dijo Shaoran algo apurado

_#O.K.#_ - Contesto Sakura muy decepcionada

_#Bien... te tendré una sorpresa... bye... cuidate#_ - Sakura iba a preguntar que sorpesa pero solo escucho el bip del telefono al ser cortada la llamada, no le quedó de otra que ver la TV hacer la cesión de llama que normalmente se hacen ella y Tomoyo todas las noches para contarce lo que les había sucedido durante la tarde, en esas grandes actividades se le fue el día.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura... -

_Que? alguien me llama! - _Sakura estaba sumida en sus sueños y escuchaba una lejana voz que la llamaba y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y mas cercana, al abrir sus ojos se encontro con...

Touya! que haces despertandome a las ... - busco en su mesa de noche su reloj digital - 4 de la mañana - Dijo sobre saltada por lo temprano que era

SHHHH... has silencio mounstruo... o despertarás a mamá - Sakura infol sus cachetes con un gran sonrojo pero del enojo como una niña pequeña, pero no dijo nada - Vistete con ropa de campo, haremos un picnic.

Sakura se sorprendio, pero le entro mucha felicidad - y puedo invitar a Tomoyo?

NO! - Grito Touya sorprendiendo a Sakura - es que quiero... pasar... ti-tiempo con... - como le dolia decir esa simple palabra - con mi hermana

De acuerdo, en unos minutos estoy lista - Sakura saltó de la cama directo al baño, dejando a Touya con la palabra en la boca, espero unos 8 minutos sentado en la cama y lo que vio lo dejo atonito, Sakura salio del baño con una toalla diminuta que solo cubria lo necesario (de sus pechos hasta las nalgas y ya saben que más) y una toalla envuerlta en su cabello. Se dirigió a su armario y cuando se inclinaba para escoger zapatos a convinación con la ropa que habia escogido.

Touya cerro los ojos fuertemente levantandose muy rapido diciendo "Te espero en el garage" diciendo esto salio de esa habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura iba dormida en el asciento del copiloto, el viaje hasta la casa de campo de los Kinomoto era aproximadamente de una hor y media asi que ya faltaba poco.

El clima era algo frio, dando indicios de que pronto llegaria diciembre y las festividades navideñas reinarian en toda la sona, esto lo hacia recordar esos momentos en que estubo estudiando fuera.

* * *

Y llega Enero con Febrero  
Y me la paso recordando los momentos  
que a tu lado fueron tiernos y perfectos,  
En invierno. 

Las clases eran extenuantes, examenes por aqui y por alla, se encontraba en la biblioteca estudiando para su proximo examen, cuando... la vio alli tratando de alcanzar un libro, se parecia tanto a _ella,_ la misma estatura, el mismo porte y cabello..., pero desde que se instalo en la facultad de medicina en los Estados Unidos la veia en todos lados solo que siempre que "la veia" al voltearse se daba cuenta que alusinaba, que no estaba alli con él; pero esta vez no sucedio igual, al voltearse la chica a la cual observaba vio eso ojos... esos verdes, maravillosos y risueños ojos, las mejillas sonrosadas sus labios muy bien formados y rosados su piel, todo era aterradora e increiblemente igual a... _ella._

Disculpa... puedo sentarme aqui... los demás estan llenos - Él no pudiendo hablar de la impresión, solo asintio y _ella _tomó asciento frente a él desconcentrandolo de todos sus deberes, así estubo por una hora, torturandose escribiendo en su cuaderno sin escribir nada en realidad hasta que exploto.

Dis- Disculpa, cual... es... es tu nombre. - Pregunto Touya recriminandose mentalmente por ser tan tonto - _Idiota viniste aqui a olvidarte de ella..._

Soy Sayuri... Sayuri Kido... Mucho gusto - _Ella_ le tendio la mano en modo de saludo

Touya Kinomoto - tendiendo él tambien la mano para tomar la de ella

Y alli comenzo todo...

En Marzo, Abril y Mayo  
por cuestiones de trabajo viajo  
Y me la paso despejado,  
y no pienso tanto en tí.

Era voluntario medio tiempo en el Hospital central de New York para ejercer su carrera y aprender mas estando en contacto directamente con la profeción, Sayuri y él se habia vuelto muy unidos y él solo podia sentrise culpable porque estaba con ellapara sentir que estaba con _ella_ y lo peor vino cuando.

Touya... - Dijo Sayuri mientras su mejillas se encendian mas de lo normal.

Dime que queria hablar conmigo - Touya estaba saliendo de la facultad cuando recibio un texto de Sayuri en su celular que decia que queria verlo urgente en la cafeteria del campus.

Pero cuando llega el mes de Junio,  
Me deslizo en un abismo  
de tristeza y soledad,  
Que daria por que regresaras a mi lado.

Verás no puedo aguantar esto... mas - Él se estaba preocupando por ella, estaba muy roja, parecia enferma

Que sucede Sayu... me estas asustando esta enferma...? - En efecto... estaba perocupado.

La chica frente a él nego con la cabeza baja para evitar que viera su sonrrojo.

Vez, ese tipo de atenciones son las que... las que... me... me hicieron enamorarme de ti Touya... estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti - Ella alzo su cabeza para observar su recación y lo vio sonriendole de la manera mas tierna y dulce que jamas había visto en Touya desde que hace 6 meses que tenian siendo amigos, eso la hiso sentir el corazón demas de acelerado, sentir que podia ser corespondida.

Todo el año,  
Me la paso añorando tus abrazos  
Se me hace tan dificil aceptarlo  
Cada dia, cada cambio me hace daño  
Todo el año, Todo el año.

Pero no imaginaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Touya, él solo podia ver a través de sus ojos que _ella_ era la que se le estaba declerando.

He esperado esto durante años pequeña... yo también estoy enamorado de ti - Dicho esto se levanto de su asciento, se acerco a _"ella"_ la estrecho en sus brazos y acerco su rostro al de Sayuri sin entrar verdaderamente en la realidad y acorto la distancia entre sus labios y los de "_ella"_ mientras todos los de la cafeteria les aplaudian emosionadados por tal escena y demostración de... ¿Amor?

Recien esa noche regresando a su habitación en el campus luego de haber dejado a Sayuri en su piso ya que ella no vivia en el campus analizó lo que habia sucedido.

_¿Que he hecho? ella no es Sakura Touya... pero esta enamorada de ti, quizá puedas amarla, quiza pueda hacerte olvidarla a **"ella"**_

Y llega Julio con Agosto intentando regalarme  
Un verano que te juro que es en vano  
porque sin tus besos no hay calor  
Septiembre y Octubre por cuestiones de colegio  
Vuelvo a creer que ya te he olvidado  
Hasta Noviembre.

Así transcurrieron 4 largos meses en los cuales intentaba olvidarla a _ella y amar a Sayuri_ pero... era imposible porque llego a comprender que estaba con Sayuri por que se parecia ella... haciendo así lo inevitable, tendria que decircelo... que estaba con ella por que se parecia a la persona que de verdad amaba.

Pero cuando llega Diciembre  
me congelo en un lago de recuerdos y obscuridad  
Que daria por que regresaras a mi lado

Sayuri yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte... - Estaba preocupado por como reaccionaria, ya que de verdad era tan parecidas hasta en los sentimientos y sabia como reaccionaria _ella_ si le dijeran lo que él estaba a punto de decirle a Sayuri pero no podia seguir engañandola no ella justo para Sayu ni para él

Yo también amor... mi padre quiere conocerte y... espera... me dijiste Sayuri... generalmente me dices Sayu o... pequeña... - Puso una cara entre preocupada y triste, un cuchillazo para el corazón de él pero tenia que hacerlo, no podia retractarse ahora - Que sucede Touya? me estas asustando nunca te habia visto tan serio.

Sayuri quiero... no... no quiero pero debo decirte la verdad... no... yo no... yo no te amo Sayuri, estaba con tigo porque eres la viva imagen de una persona a la que aun amo y no e podido olvidar...

Todo el año,  
Me la paso añorando tus abrazos  
Se me hace tan dificil aceptarlo  
Cada dia, cada cambio me hace daño  
Todo el año

Vaya esto si es nuevo... - Sus ojos verdes perdieron el brillo que tan solo hace unos minutos demandaban amor y alegria - Eso significa que no conoceras a mis padres?

Él solo tenia la cabeza baja para no verla llorar para no sentir que _ella_ era la que lloraba por culpa de el.

Y pensabas decirme esto cuando estubieramos en un altar, casandono Kinomoto? Ya no aguanto mas las lagrimas que caian al frio suelo que dentro de un mes y medio o dos meses estaria cubierto por la blanca nieve devido a que llegaria navidad.

Sayuri yo... - a estas alturas levanto la cara para enfrentar la situación e intento acercar su mano a su rostro para secar sus lagrimas y secarlas de forma tierna como siempre lo hacia con ella, como cuando murió su hermano y él la consolo, la misma noche en que se entrego a él siendo virgen.

Sin ti la verdad es que no existe el calendario  
Si no regresas a mi lado cada mes es un fracaso  
Sin ti………….  
Todo el año,  
Me la paso añorando tus abrazos  
se me hace tan dificil aceptarloooo  
Cada dia, cada cambio me hace daño

Me entrege a ti Touya, te dije cuanto te amaba, nunca te menti en nada ni te oculte nada y tú... tú... - Las lagrimas no la dejaban hablar.

Y él ya no podia hacer nada.

Todo el año,Todo el año,  
Me la paso añorando tus abrazos(Todo el año)  
Se me hace tan dificil aceptarlo  
Cada dia, cada cambio me hace daño  
Todo el año,Todo el año... y llega enero.

Paso un mes despues de que rompio con ella y no la habia visto por la facultad, luego se entro que habia pedido traslado a Paris donde se encontraba su madre.

* * *

Estaciono el auto en el espacioso jardin de la gran casa de campo y se dirigio a despertar a Sakura.

Mounstruo despierta... - La movia levemente para despertarla y ella... nada - _Tiene el sueño tan pesado como lo recuerdo_

Se dio cuenta de sus labios entre abiertos y muy rosados por el lipstic que habia puesto en ellos y le proboco besarlos y cuando su distancia estaba a puntro de ser 0 cm ella abrio pesadamente los ojos y dijo:

¿que crees que haces? - En tono soñoliento aun

Eh yo... - Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, estaba apunto de besar a su hermana, pero en que estaba pensando...

_**Continuara...**_


	6. Lo prohibido

_**Escenas del capitulo anterior...:**_

Sakura quieres bailar? - Shaoran le pidio esta a Sakua despues de entregar su regalo ya que habia visto la intencion de unos cuantos asi que se propuso acaparar a Sakura toda la fista si era preciso para que nadie se le acercara o por lo menos los invitados masculinos.

Seguro... ahora vengo Tommy - Sakura se disculpo con sus amigas precentes alli y se alejo a la pista de baile junto a Li.

Los besos no se piden... se dan - Y con esa afirmación Shaoran sonrio mas ampliamente y se acerco a Sakura robandole su primer beso, un beso tierno, no habian profundizado el beso aun, solo era un encuentro de labios, cuando ambos sintieron la necesidad de más, al mismo tiempo sus mentes y corazones se coordinaron para ordenarle a sus bocas abrir mas para que sus lenguas dansaran y disfrutaran del placer que hace sentir tan solo un beso.

Sakura... -

_Que? alguien me llama! - _Sakura estaba sumida en sus sueños y escuchaba una lejana voz que la llamaba y cada vez se hacia mas fuerte y mas cercana, al abrir sus ojos se encontro con...

Touya! que haces despertandome a las ... - busco en su mesa de noche su reloj digital - 4 de la mañana - Dijo sobre saltada por lo temprano que era.

Estaciono el auto en el espacioso jardin de la gran casa de campo y se dirigio a despertar a Sakura.

Mounstruo despierta... - La movia levemente para despertarla y ella... nada - _Tiene el sueño tan pesado como lo recuerdo_

Se dio cuenta de sus labios entre abiertos y muy rosados por el lipstic que habia puesto en ellos y le proboco besarlos y cuando su distancia estaba a puntro de ser 0 cm ella abrio pesadamente los ojos y dijo:

¿que crees que haces? - En tono soñoliento aun

Eh yo... - Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, estaba apunto de besar a su hermana, pero en que estaba pensando...

**CUANDO LOS HIJOS PECAN**

**_por_**

**_Sakurita Tsikino_**

**_Cap. 6 - Lo prohibido_**

Hay mounstruo tendrias que haberte quedado dormida por un tiempito mas... - Touya se aprato nervioso de ella mientras ella se fregaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse - Claro, me hubiese gustado verte la cara cuando te gritara al oido.

Touya sabes que si me hubieses despertado asi tendria tremendo dolor de cabeza - Contestó Sakura desperezandose, tomo su bolso y bajo del auto. - Bueno pero que bueno que me desperte antes.

"Si que bueno que se despertó antes, porque no se que hubiese pasado" -Touya tambien bajo del auto y se dirigio a buscar su bolso y la canasta de comida. - "Que diablos te pasa Touya?, tratando de ligarte a tu hermana estas loco?"

Tenia tiempo sin venir a la casa de campo - Sakura se dirigio a la casa pequeña de dos plantas pintada de color azul, con un jardin extenso y una lago en la parte de atras.

Sip, desde que papá vivia no habiamos tenido oportunidad de venir - Touya se dirigio con Sakura directamente a la parte de atras de la casa.

Pasarian el dia de campo afuera ya que solo sería un dia, cuando asistian por un par de dias o mas se ospedaban en la casa pero ese sería UN DIA de campo, Touya extendió un gran mantel en el pasto y colocó la cesta con la comida comenzando a servirla, Sakura colocó cerca los bolsos con la ropa con que se cambiarián y ayudó a Touya con la comida.

Touya no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño accidente que "inconscientemente" estubo a punto de hacer.

Bien y que hizo Tomoyo? - Pregunto Touya mientas recogian los trastes del desayuno.

Pues le dijo: "Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo ademas tengo novio", todo el show solo para quitarcelo de encima, y yo le habia dicho que lo pensara mejor pero Tomoyo no le hace caso al hecho de tener novios nuevos cada semana - Sakura termino de guardar los trastes junto con Touya en una bolsa que habian traido especialmente para la basura, ya que en la canasta quedaba la comida para el almuerzo.

Bien, Tommy necesita darse un tiempo para pensar las cosas no? - Touya miraba seriamente a Sakura.

Pues lo que sucede es que ella desde hace mucho esta enamorada pero el problema es que el chico no se da cuenta, y si a pensado mucho las cosas por eso hace lo que hace, para olvidar a ese chico. - Sakura mirava al cielo muy risueña para no decirle a a su harmano el nombre del chico.

Ah si? y quien será ese muchacho que no le gusta mi linda prima, estará ciego porque Tomoyito es muy bonita -

Si Touya pero es que tu no entiendes - Sakura suspiro exasperada - "Y yo soy la despistada"

Que es lo que no entiendo? - Touya podia ser muy inocente apesar de muchas cosas.

Pues que el muchacho es mucho mayor que nosotras, aveces hay chicos que les gustan las muchachas de su edad - Contestó Sakura tomando una pose de mujer experimentada.

O ya le gustara otra muchacha... no han pensado eso? -

Pues si le gusta otra muchacha lo tiene muy bien escondido - Sakura se levantó y comezó a subirse la blusa, alarmando a Touya quien se levanto rapidamente a bajarle la blusa.

Que crees que haces? - Touya estaba rojo como un tomate y no era precisamente de furia.

Hay Touya !!! - Sakura tomo pose molesta y comenzo a enumerar las razones con los dedos - Número uno: Hace mucho calor. Número dos: El lago no va a estar alli para verlo todo el dia y Número tres: con las dos primeras razones son suficientes; ademas no hay nadie por aqui asi que no tengo que entrar a la casa a cambiarme.

Sakura con rapidez se desizo de la blusa blanca que cargaba y la tiró en la cara de Touya cuando este se quito la blusa de la cara suspiro aliviado de ver que llevaba una traje de baño color bonce de dos piezas, Sakura se quito el short de jean corto que cargaba y corriendo como una niña se dirigio al lago a disfrutar.

* * *

Pasaron un dia maravilloso entre risas, recuerdos y chistes; en ese momento despues de comer se dirigian de regreso a casa ya que no habian aviasado a su madre y en donde estaban no habia covertura asi que no habia podido llamar, en el camino Touya llamó y aviso que pronto llegarian. 

Que bueno que llegaron, me tenia preocupada - La madres de los chicos salio a recibirlos y abrazó fuertemente a Sakura mirando a Touya detras de ella con algo de curiosidad, escudriñando su rostro. -Se portaron bien? - Pregunto mas que todo para Touya.

"Esta señora como que sabe algo que yo no" - Touya se dirigia junto con su madre y Sakura a la casa.

Claro que nos portamos bien mamá - Sakura se dirigia a toda velocidad a las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto pero se detuvo justo antes de subir el primer escalon - No ha venido Tomoyo nana?

OH, no mi niña pero vino un niño llamado... - La nana de Sakura no parecia recordar el nombre, pero ella lo recordaba muy bien.

SHAORAN! - si esperar una afirmación de parte la la nana Sakura subio las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y se tiro a la cama tomo el telefono y marcó unos dijitos.

Mientras su hermano ponia cara de pocos amigos y se dirigia a su habitación.

_#Bueno?# _- Contestaról al otro lado del telefono

_#Shaoran?# - _Hablo Sakura muy emocionada

_#Sakura?... como estas? fui a tu casa pero tu nana me dijo que habias salido con tu hermano!# -_

_#Su fuimos a un dia de campo, ya que el habia estado en el extranjero desde hace años y no habia podido pasar tiempo con el en estos dias, pero dime, como es eso de que viniste, no se supone que tenias algo que hacer?# _- Sakura preguntó extrañada.

_#Si tienes razón , pero se canselo, podemos salir ahora?# _- Tras esta pregunta de Shaoran, Sakura dirigio su vista al reloj y observando que eran las tres de la tarde se dispuso a contestar.

_#Claro! esperame media hora que me aliste y nos vamos# _- Sakura se dirigio a el armario con el auricular aun en la mano, para hablar mientras elegia la ropa para ahorrar tiempo.

_#Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 3:45 para asegurarme de darte mas tiempo... ok?# - _Shaoran con ese comentario se despidio y cortó la comunicación.

Sakura se habia bañado y apesar de haber elegido la ropa antes de bañarse, no la uso, se provo de nuevo un monton de ropa y opto por una camisa de manga tres cuartos color negra con una rosa roja en el pecho que le llegaba dos dedos arriba del ombligo, una pantalon de jean y unos deportivos negros muy a la moda con su cabello risado suelto y un ligero maquillage.

TILING! (El timbre)

Sakura estuvo a punto de salir corriendo - "Espera Sakura, no debes perecer desesperada; Tomoyo te ha dicho que hacer esperar a un hombre los hace deserate más" - Con ese pensamiento Sakura retiro sus manos de la manilla de la puesta y se sento en la cama a esperar.

TOC - TOC (To que en la puerta)

Pase - Dijo Sakura con voz calmada pero muriendose de los nervios por dentro.

Mi niña, hay un joven en la estancia esperando por ti - A Sakura se le iluminó el rostro cuando la nana le dio la información y se disponia a salir corriendo escaleras abajo, pero la nana la detubo con una cara preocupada.

Será mejor que te pongas una chaqueta pequeña - Sakura se extraño de que la nana le dijera eso, nunca se habia preocupado por como vestia o mejor dicho, por como no vestia.

Por que nana? -

Tu hermano está con él -

* * *

Bine, a donde planeas llevarla? - Touya estaba sentado en un mueble individual con unos pantalones de vestir marron, y una camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte de arriba se veia muy relajado a simple vista, pero la cara que tenia no lo demostraba. 

Pues, vamos al cine, al parque, a comer y luego a pasear un rato antes de regresarla a casa - Shaoran sentia la tensión pero él no se dejaba intimidar tan facilmente.

Bien, ya podemos irnos - La voz de Sakura aliviano el ambiente, un poco, se habia puesto una chauqueta de jean muy a la moda para hacer juego con el pantalón abotonando los botones inferiores solo hasta donde no se pudiera ver su ombligo, luego que estuviera fuera del alcanse de su hermano se la quietaría.

De acuerdo. - Shaoran y Touya se levantarón por educación, Shaoran llebaba una pantalon de jean de esos que son anchos una franela roja y ensima una camisa blanca con rayas horizontales y verticales de color verde haciendo la figura de cuadros con todos los botones abiertos dejando ver la franela, se veia muy apuesto.

Touya solo frució el seño y los dejo tranquilos, Sakura se acerco a él y dandole un beso en la mejilla le dio un muy tierno "Gracias", tomó a Shaoran del brazo y se dirigió a la salida con él.

* * *

Vaya tu hermano es intenso - Comentó Shaoran relajandose y dirigiendose al automovil. 

Sip, es algo celoso con su hermanita, pero es un buen chico - Dijo Sakura muy sonriente subiendose al auto por la puerta que Shaoran habia abierto, Shaoran subi por la puerta del piloto y encendió el motor, para dirigirse a un lugar.

Aun no me has dicho a donde vamos - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

Ya lo verás - Shaoran sonrio con picardia y siguio con la mira en el camino.

* * *

"No puedo creer que haya dejado salir a Sakura con ese mocoso" - Touya pensaba esto mientras estaba en su oficina libre en el hospital, era su dia libre pero queria distraerse con algo y el trabajo siempre era una escapatoria. - "Tal vez me siento culpable por sentir esto que siento por mi hermana" 

Touya se paso la manoi por sus cabellos como signo de nerviosismo, desesperación, pensativo?... ni él mismo sabia que era esa mezcla de sentimientos que estaba experimentando - "Nuevamente..." - Solto un suspiro y cerro los ojos tan solo unos segundos cuando escucho una voz melodiosa.

Como estas Touya? - Tomoyo se encontraba frente al hombre que ha amado en secreto desde que tiene capacidad para amar, estaba muy nerviosa, nisiquiera sabia que hacia alli, estaba tan tranquila en su habiatación y le entro ese espiritu de valentia que solo duraba hasta que se enfrentaba realmente al problema.

Tommy!! que haces aqui? - Touya estaba sorprendido, no era que no tratara con Tomoyo es solo que no trataba mucho con ella.

Es un mal momento?, estas ocupado?, podemos conversar otro dia? - Tomoyo contesto tan nerviosa como decepcionada.

No, es solo que me sorprendiste! sientate, no te quedes alli parada - Touya se levantó y como todo un caballero retiro una de las sillas para que Tomoyo se sentara.

Bien, pase a tu consultorio y me dijeron que estabas aqui - Tomoyo hizo gala de su mas linda sonrisa. - No hemos hablado desde que llegaste. Porque no me platicas como estubiste por alla?

_"Si no lo intentas no sabras que siente por ti Tommy" _

"Sakura tiene razon debo averiguarlo" - Tomoyo se debatia furtemente por dentro, ya que estaba decidida a averiguar que sentia Touya por ella y a la vez queria conquistarlo - "Si no sentia nada por mi ahora, lo sentirá de ahora en adelante, porque voy a conquistarlo"

... y cuando estaba tan lejos solo podia pensar en regresar - Touya habia estado hablando sin parar de lo le habia paso en el extranjero y Tomoyo no lo habai esto escuchando, pero ella era muy buena fingiendo, a diferencia de Sakura.

Y que tan dificil fueron las clases? - Tomoyo sabia que haciendo otra pregunta relacionada al tema en vez de hacer comentarios sobre lo que no habias escuchado te evita problemas (N.A.: capten, porque es lo que yo siempre hago)

Pues... - Touya, ya m,as relajado por alejar sus pensamientos de Sakura siguio conversando muy animado con la chica frente a él.

"Bien, pues hoy comienza la operación conquista" - Tomoyo no se reconocia de lo decidida que estaba, nunca habia tenido que conquistar a un hombre, ellos la tenian que conquistar a ella, pero eso no significaba que no supiera del tema.

* * *

Bien, aqui estamos - Estaban frente a una linda cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, algo pequeña pero muy linda, almenos eso penso por fuera pero cuando entro Sakura no lo podia creer era parecida a un _penhouse _una enorma cama una puerta que según Shaoran era la cocina y la otra era el baño haibia un tocador y un yacusi enorme frente a la cama, y un detalle en el que no habia reparado, la habitación estaba llena de rosas blancas y rojas y la cama con muchos petalos, las velas iluminaban todo ya que no habia ventanas, no las necesitaban porque tenian aire acondicionado. 

Vaya esto es hermoso - Sakura abanzo habia el centro de la habitación para admirar la belleza del lugar.

Lo prepare solo para ti - Shaoran le susurro esto al oido a Sakura abrazandola por la cintura desde la espalda.

Sakura temblo y se tenso, sintio una corriente electrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo pasando por su espina dorsal y se poso en sus mejillas tiñendoles de rojo.

No.. no se que decir, nadie habia hecho esto por mi antes - Sakura temblaba y su voz la traicionaba.

Shhh... no tienes que decir nada - Shaoran la giro muy delicadamente hacia él dejando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la vio a los ojos, convirtiendo esas esmeraldes en jugo de limón, las habai derretido con el fuego que emanaba su mirada.

Sakura no podia estar mas nerviosa, nunca habia estado en esas condiciones con un chico, lo más que habia llegado eran besos, si se le puede llamar beso a el hecho de solo juntar sus labios por 2 segundos, estaba hecha nudos pero, tambien se sentia deseosa, sentia un deseo que no habia ni imaginadfo ni mucho menos habia sentido antes.

Lo sentidos de la ojiverde se bloquearon cuando el joven Li coloco sus manos en sus mejillas y se acerco peligrosamente a ella comensando a consumir el aire que emanaban de los pulmones de Sakura, para luego posarce en los labios de ella suavemente, comenso a mover sus labios siendo correspondido de una manera fogosa, el besos cada vez era mas intenso, y Sakura se olvido de todo, de sus nerios, de lo que estab apunto de hacer con un chico que apenas conocia, en fin se olvido de todo.

Shaoran la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura y ella metia sus manos en sus cabellos, ya lo hacia de forma experta, el beos dejo de ser algo timido para convertirse en un baile de lenguas, increibelemente fue Sakura la que lo invito de manera sensual, se separo un poco de él lo miro a los ojos y paso su lengus por la comisura de su labios muy sensualmente,´Shaoran tomo su labio inferior y los mordio de forma pasional, fundiensose nuvamente en un beso ardiente.

Muy delicadamente y de espacio para no infundirle miedo a Sakura la fue empujando a la paret mas cercana, cuando llegaron alli, se separo de ella solo para quietarse la franela ya que la camisa (sin saber como) yasia tirada en el lugar donde habia empesado todo, luego volvio a besarla con intencidad, todo el gloss de Sakura estaba en los labios de Shaoran.

Shaoran tenia uno de sus brazos a un lado apoyado de la paret y el otro comenzaba a desabrochar la chaqueta de jean que esta llevaba, Sakura podia sentir el mienbro de él rozando sus caderas, pero sus sentidos estaban mas descontrolados que las lineas de comunicación en una tormenta electrica que mas bien la exitaba más, Shaoran abandono sus labios para poner su atención en su cuello mientras frotaba los senos de Sakura sobre el bracier y la blusa que solo cubria los senos, Sakura mientras se entretenia sintiendo, mientras sus manos jugaban con los cabellos del chino.

Con la chaqueta de Sakura en el suelo, ya estaba abanzando; lo que vino acontinuación no se lo esperaba, Sakura lo separo bruscamente y lo empujo sentandolo en la cama.

_"Aveces a los hombres les gusta la agrecividad"_ - Recordando las palabras exactas de Tomoyo, Sakura se situo sobre Shaoran estando él sentado en la cama, y comenzó a besarlo con pasión mientras dirigia las manos de él a su tracero, Shaoran consiguio el camino muy facil y comenzó a manociarlos mientras ambos se recostaban en la cama sin dejar de besarse.

Lo haces.. muy... bien... para... no ser experta - Dijo Shaoran como pudo entre besos y caricial calientes, Sakura se separo de él muy lenta y sensualmente dejandolo desesperado, Shaoran intento levantarse y acercarse a ella para volverla a besar pero ella lo detovo con un toque sutil en el pecho recostandolo suavemente, dejando a un desconsertado Shaoran con unha gran calentura.

Sakura sonrio ante la cara de confusión de Shaoran y saco su blusa dejando solo el sujetador de encaje negro, Shaoran sonrio y ella se hecho sobre él se nuevo besandolo con pasión, mientras en el trayecto lo dejaba con solo sus boxers, Shaoran giro en la cama para quedar sobre Sakura y comenzar a desabrocharle el pantalon cuando de pronto...

Una canción muy bien conocida por Sakura se hizo presente por toda la habitación, Sahoran la miro suplicante y ella con rostro de arrepentimiento se aparto de él y dirigio su mano hacia el blosillo tracero de su pantalon...

_#Bueno# - _Sakura contsto con un gran pesar.

_#Sakura no te imaginas lo que paso, logre hablar por mas de 2 minutos con Touya, estoy tan feliz...# -_ Tomoyo se encontraba del otro lado de la line muy emocionada, Sakura entaba roja a mas no poder, sus labios inchados de tanto beso, pero Shaoran aun no se rendia, estaba hubicado detras de Sakura (ya que esta se habia sentado en la cama para hablar mejor) dandole besos y propinadole caricias, probocandole corientes electricas en lugares que me daria vergüenza mencionar.

#_Bien por ti Tomoyo# - _Sakura intento sonar emocionada y no nerviosa ni decepcionada por la interrupción.

_#Pues verás le pedi permiso a tía Nadeshco, para que te quedaras aqui asi que te vienes directo para aca, tengo tanto que contarte# - _Tomoyo estaba tan emocionada que no le dio importancia l tono de voz de Sakura y corto sin siquiera despedirse.

Shaoran al observar que Sakura no hablaba penso que habia terminado asi que sin dejar su cuello, tomo el celular en sus manos, lo cerro y ocupo una de sus manos con un seno de Sakura mientras la otra se dirigia a su parte mas intima, cuando Sakura se levanto y lo miró a modo de arrepentimiento.

Lo siento - Sakura tenia una mezcla de sentimientos, sentia deseo, culpa, temor... muchas cosas.

Que? - Shaoran no podia creerselo, despues que habina llegado a tal punto ella se arrepentia dejandolo con esa calentura?... eso solo le pasaba a él y al pato lucas.

Es que nos presipitamos Shao... si te fijas apenas y nos conocemos... no somos novios siquiera - Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse dando vueltas en la habitación.

Pero... nos gustamos no?... nos atraemos y sobre todo... nos deseamos - Shaoran se acerco a ella por la espalda para susurrarle esto ultimo con la espranza de calentar el ambiente de nuevo, retiro sus cabellos de sus hombros y comenzo a besarle el cuello.

Pues para mi eso no es suficiente - Sakura se separo de Shaoran sin verlo a la cara y comenzó a buscar su blusa y su chaqueta.

Shaoran resignado tambien comenzó a vestirse, pero de pronto una idea cruso su mente, cuando Sakura comenzo a acercarse a la puerta para salir él la tomo por la muñeca y la giro hacia él para que lo viera de frente, sin soltarla, la miró fijamente a los ojos con ese fuego de seción en su mirar, se arrodillo apoyado solo en una rodilla sin dejar de mirarla.

Sakura Kinomoto, quieres ser mi novia? - Shaoran tomo la mano de Sakura y deposito un tierno beso en la palma de su mano.

Sakura, no se lo podia creer, él le estaba pidiendo ser su novia y no llevaban ni un mes de conocerse?

Pero... casi no nis conocemos!!! - Intento retirar su mano de la de él pero él no la dejo. - Si haces esto solo para acostarte conmigo, puedes conseguir otra pu...

NO! - Shaoran se levanto bruscamente del suelo donde habia estado arrodillado y apoyo su frente en la de Sakura sujetando sus mejillas - Sakura, se que no eres cualquier chica, porque cualquiere chica estuviera en la cama conmigo sobre ella haciedose mujer, pero tu eres distinta, estas haciendome sentir hombre sin tener que sentirte desnuda entre mis brazos, te quiero Sakura y se que no me vas a creer tan facilmente per...

Sakura lo beso apasionadamente, desnudando toda su alma en ese beso tan desinhivido, saboreandose todos los rincones de la boca el uno al otro.

Hablas mucho... - Dijo Sakura una vez separandose de él, dejando un corto espacio de 5 segundos para tomar aire y volverselo a robar en otro beso.

* * *

Que has hecho hoy Tomoyo? - Las madre de Tomoyo era una mujer muy ocupada pero no abandonaba a su hija en cuanto a lo sentimental, eran tan unidas como las madre de Sakura y la misma, se contaban todo en cuanto podian. 

Hay nada madre, estube hablando con el chico que me gusta - Tomoyo no cabia en el comedor de la felicidad que enbargaba su corazón.

Ah si? y quien es ese? - Sonomi Daidoji preferia que su hija le contara todos sus romances y no aprobarlos internamente, pero estar enterada, a tener que discutir y tener problemas familiares por un novio a escondidas.

Pues nada mas y nada menos que Touya Kinomoto, Es que es el hombre mas lindo, eficiente, maduro, sencible... a su manera claro esta... pero de igual modo... - Tomoyo se detuvo al ver como su madre habia soltado el tenedor y el cuchillo de forma estrepitosa sobre el plato y se habai puesto palida - Madre que te sucede?

Tomoyo se levanto rapidamente al ver a su madre en ese estado, y se dirigio a ella, hechandole aire y pidiendole a los sirvientes que trajeran al medico de la familia pero ella recuperando el aliento y el color de la cara les pidio que no.

Que sucede mamá, me hechaste un gran susto yo... - Tomoyo se vio nuevamente intervenida pero esta vez por la voz de su madre diciendo su nombre seriamente.

Te prohibo enamorarte de Touya Kinomoto - Sonomi hablo con una gran determinación a su hija y con una autoridad que en su vida habia usado, es decir, ella JAMAS le habia prohibido algo a Tomoyo en su vida.

* * *

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, aqui hay unos cuantos gatos encerrados, espero que me manden muchos reviews para saber si continuo con este fic o lo dejo hasta aqui.**

**Capitulo que sigue:**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**_Mi madre me prohibio enamorarme se Touya Sakura - Tomoyo lloraba desconsoladamente en la piernas de Sakura._**

**_"De cuando aca Sonomi le prohibe algo a su hija... definitibamente aki hay gato encerrado" - Sakura acariciaba el cabello de Tomoyo de forma maternal mientras ella de tanto llorar se canso y se durmio en sus piernas._**

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_**

**_No puede ser Nadeshco, hay que evitar que este enamoramiento de Tomoyo siga seria catastrofico - Sonomi estaba desesperada._**

**_Pues... porque mejor no les decimos la verdad a todos -_**

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_**

**_Sakura... yo lo siento pero, se me es posible resistir esto... - Con ese comentario se acerco a ella y la beso, al principio fue un beso forsoso pero luego ell se dejo llebar y se fundieron en un romentico beso._**

**_Te amo - Susurro el como sorpresa para ella, no pidian, no debian... esto es un error, es el mayor pecado de mi vida..._**

**_"No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer!!!" - Sakura tomo su ropa y salio de la habitación llorando a mares._**

**_¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_**

**Quien habra besoado a Sakura?**

**Por que racciono asi?**

**Cual es el gran secreto?**

**Si dejan muchos Reviews... las preguntas seran respondidas en el proximo cap.**

**Bye Besos.**


End file.
